familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Versteven
'Algemene Informatie' Jenny Versteven is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 22 oktober 2014 vertolkt wordt door Hilde Van Haesendonck. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Tijdens een gesprek tussen Mathias Moelaert en Jenny over Mathias' liefdesleven blijkt dat zij geen man heeft, maar dat ze wel op zoek is naar een jongere man. Enige tijd later vertelt Jenny 'dat ze een ervaren rot is in de liefde'. Jenny heeft ondertussen al meerdere keren haar oog laten vallen op iemand bij VDB, waaronder Rudi Verbiest en Lars De Wulf. Niet veel later krijgt ze zelfs gevoelens voor vrijgezel Benny Coppens. Haar behoeften blijven echter steeds onbeantwoord. In mei 2017 lijkt Jenny nog steeds op veel jongere mannen te vallen. Na haar weekje vakantie in Tenerife lijkt ze er verliefd geworden te zijn op een jonge, grote, zwarte man genaamd Dieter. Dieter is een animator op het hotel in Tenerife waar Jenny verbleef. In september 2017 blijkt Jenny een neefje te hebben die naar haar zeggen een echte 'filmfreak' is. 3 jaar na haar debuut, in oktober 2017, wordt pas duidelijk dat Jenny een dochter heeft en dus niet kinderloos is. Haar naam is Robyn Versteven. In diezelfde maand probeert Benny haar aan Patrick Pauwels te koppelen. In januari 2018 wordt duidelijk dat Jenny haar kinderen alleen heeft moeten opvoeden en dat ze naast Robyn ook nog een zoon heeft. 'Beroepsleven' Jenny heeft jarenlang als secretaresse gewerkt, maar ging daarna op pensioen. Omdat ze haar werk miste, solliciteerde Jenny voor de vacature bij BioPro-Made. Maanden later laat Mathias Jenny de boekhouding doen van zijn en Patricks repairatelier. Wanneer Mathias zijn activiteiten met BioPro-Made wil afbouwen, biedt hij Jenny een parttime job als receptioniste bij VDB aan. Een week later gaat Jenny aan de slag op de boekhouding en springt ze af en toe in aan de onthaalbalie. Op 1 juni 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Mathias gestopt is met BioPro-Made. Op 20 oktober 2016 beslissen Mathias en Patrick om te stoppen met het repairatelier. De reden hiervoor was dat het niet veel geld opbracht. Niet veel later wilt Jenny Benny's fulltime poetsvrouw worden, maar hij kiest echter voor Viv. Een dolverliefde Jenny is teleurgesteld. Ze beslist receptioniste en boekhoudster te blijven bij VDB. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 24= Mathias zoekt een nieuwe secretaresse, omdat het werk bij BioPro-Made te veel wordt om alleen te doen. Na zijn belevenis met de geesteszieke Agnes wil hij het anders aanpakken. Benny helpt hem bij het kiezen en hun keuze valt op Jenny. Ze waren het er allebei over eens dat ze voldoende competenties en de juiste 'looks' heeft om Mathias niet in verleiding te brengen. Hoewel Jenny slechts op sollicitatiegesprek komt, zorgt ze er zelf voor dat Mathias haar aanneemt met haar dominant karakter. Jenny is een streng persoon en wilt haar werk zo goed mogelijk doen. Ze maakt dan ook meteen aan Mathias duidelijk dat hij al zijn losse documenten moet klasseren en in geordende bakjes moet steken. Mathias heeft het liefst dat Jenny van thuis uit werkt en daarom klasseert hij de documenten zo snel mogelijk, zodat Jenny weer kan vertrekken. Enkele weken later staat Jenny terug bij Mathias om enkele lopende zaken te bespreken. Ondertussen wil zij Marie-Rose verzorgen, die net onder het mes is geweest voor een hallux valgus. Marie-Rose is daar echter allesbehalve tevreden mee, omdat Jenny zich weer zeer streng gedraagt tegenover haar. In 2015 werkt Jenny nog steeds voor Mathias, maar duikt ze veel minder op. Jenny merkt wel op dat Mathias te weinig kosten maakt met zijn bedrijfje, waardoor hij veel belastingen zal moeten betalen. Marie-Rose is van plan om het huis te renoveren en Jenny stelt een paar trucjes voor om deze kosten in te brengen. Mathias wil hier niets van weten en weigert haar voorstel. |-|25= Mathias en Marie-Rose zijn gescheiden en Jenny wil dat Mathias zijn leven terug in handen neemt. Ze wil dat hij een stabiel leven opbouwt met een eigen woning, waar Mathias samen met Jenny op hun gemak en in alle rust kunnen werken. Benny is niet gediend met Jenny haar zakelijke bezoekjes, aangezien Mathias momenteel bij hem thuis woont. Wanneer Mathias daarna tijdelijk bij de 'Friends' gaat inwonen, is dat voor Jenny nog maar eens een aanleiding tot geklaag. Zij vindt het ongehoord dat een man van zijn leeftijd bij zo'n jonge mensen woont, maar ze verandert van mening wanneer ze een halfnaakte Niko ziet rondlopen. Meneer Tommeleyn van FOD Financiën komt over de vloer in het repairatelier van Patrick Pauwels. Hij wil inzage in de boekhouding omdat er een klacht tegen Patrick is neergelegd in verband met illegale praktijken. Jenny kan hem overtuigen dat alles in orde is met de boekhouding en het bedrijf. Wanneer VDB verhuist naar een nieuw gebouw, weigert Stefanie om aan de onthaalbalie te zitten omdat ze teveel werk heeft met Fashion Agency. Mathias stelt aan Peter voor om Jenny parttime in dienst te nemen. Jenny gaat onmiddellijk akkoord en gaat aan de slag, maar dat zullen ze bij VDB geweten hebben. Ze gedraagt zich vaak redelijk onbeschoft tegenover klanten en bezoekers en bovendien kan ze het niet laten om Stefanie voortdurend te commanderen en kritiek op haar werk te leveren. Het gaat zo ver dat ze Stefanie zelfs uitscheldt en beledigt en Simon kan het niet langer aanhoren. Hij eist dat Jenny ontslagen wordt, want alle collega's klagen over haar. Peter wil Jenny nog een kans geven en stuurt haar naar de boekhouding. Daar is Jenny alleen en kan ze in alle stilte werken, wat ze het liefste heeft. Nadien blijft Jenny geregeld opduiken als werknemer van VDB. Ze is aanwezig op de teambuildingsessie van de nieuwe CEO Simon en amuseert zich met de grappen van Trudy. Wanneer Stefanie haar ontslag vraagt, springt Jenny weer geregeld in achter de balie, afgewisseld met een interimkracht. Wanneer er een seksfilmpje van Simon en Evy de ronde doet, heeft ook Jenny haar mening meteen klaarliggen. Dankzij June ontstaat de roddel dat Evy tegen haar zin me Simon naar bed ging en dat is voor Jenny een reden om Simon op zijn plaats te zetten. Wanneer Evy aan haar collega's duidelijk maakt dat ze helemaal niet gedwongen werd, voelt Jenny zich schuldig en biedt ze haar excuses aan bij Simon door een fles wijn cadeau te geven. Benny krijgt een telefoontje van de gerechtsdeurwaarder om te zeggen dat hij de inboedel van hun huis zal komen opschrijven. Benny beslist om een deel van zijn inboedel op te bergen in dozen en op VDB te verstoppen, waaronder zijn DVD-collectie, om deze in veiligheid te brengen. Hij krijgt hiervoor de hulp van Jenny. Op VDB praat Jenny haar mond voorbij over Benny zijn schulden. June dreigt het adoptiebureau hierover in te lichten. Nadat June erin geslaagd is om zowel Stan, Rudi, Veronique, Peter als Simon weg te krijgen bij VDB, richt ze zich op Hannah. Jenny waarschuwt Hannah dat ze nog de enige Van den Bossche is die in het bedrijf rondloopt en dit nadelig kan zijn voor haar. Uiteindelijk wordt Hannah ook ontslagen nadat ze betrapt wordt met Quinten. Jenny blijft één van de weinigen die nog met June samenwerkt en ze heeft niet in de gaten dat ze al maandenlang een vuil spel speelt. |-|26= Na de moord op June is iedereen druk bezig met het redden van VDB Fashion. Jenny vindt het natuurlijk erger dat June voor haar dood de nieuwe koffie nog niet had besteld en is in paniek. Later vraagt Evy welke koffie het geworden is waarop Jenny antwoordt dat ze het zelf gekozen heeft. Wanneer Jenny verneemt dat Louise helemaal alleen naar de uitvaart van June moet gaan omdat niemand wilt gaan, beslist zij haar te vergezellen. Twee maanden later Jenny en Hanne zijn net als de rest van het bedrijf zenuwachtig om hun nieuwe CEO te ontmoeten, deze heeft door aandelen te kopen het bedrijf gered van een faillissement. Hannah is ervan overtuigt dat hij een knappe man is. Waarop Jenny weet te bevestigen dat Lars Dewulf een knappe man is en geeft toe dat ze hem eens gegoogeld heeft. De nieuwe CEO zorgt meteen voor een paar spannende momenten bij Fashion wanneer Veronique haar bureau moet afstaan aan Simon. Hierdoor moet Veronique zich tot haar grote ergernis in het landschap plaatsen tussen de rest. Jenny weet haar hiermee al meteen te plagen. Lars vraagt aan Jenny om heel het bedrijf samen te roepen. Hij wil een toespraak houden voor het personeel. Terwijl Jenny iedereen verwittigd gaat ze stoefen over Lars bij Veronique, die liever niet gestoord wordt door Jenny. In zijn toespraak belooft Lars iedereen meer vrijheid te geven en zegt dat ze vanaf nu ook vanuit thuis mogen werken, natuurlijk moet iedereen wel zijn uren hebben gewerkt. Daarom stelt hij Jenny aan om iedereen te controleren, opnieuw tot grote ergernis van Veronique. Veronique kan het niet begrijpen dat Lars Jenny heeft verkozen tot controleur. Wanneer Veronique beslist om thuis te werken krijgt ze telefoon van Jenny dat ze moet laten weten aan haar als ze van thuis uit werkt. Dit gaat te ver voor Veronique en ze wil Lars opbellen maar Mathias kalmeert haar. Wanneer Lars op een dag dringend een papier moet ondertekenen en hij al naar huis is, moet Jenny haar dagelijkse avondactiviteit laten vallen om het papier bij Lars zijn thuis te laten ondertekenen. Maar Jenny ondervindt al snel dat het adres dat Lars heeft opgegeven geen huis maar een hotel is. Ze belt naar Lars om te zeggen dat hij een fout adres heeft opgegeven waarop Lars meteen antwoordt dat hij in het hotel woont. Niet veel later vertrekt Jenny naar het hotel en treft hier Lars aan in zijn blote bovenlijf. Jenny is zeer gefascineerd door het lichaam van Lars en vergeet bijna waarom ze bij hem langskwam. De volgende dag vertelt ze dit alles aan Veronique, die verwondert is dat Lars in een hotel woont en zij dit nog niet wist. Ten huize Patrick is men op zoek naar een kuisvrouw. Benny vraagt hiervoor de hulp van Jenny, die online een advertentie plaatst. Niet veel later evolueert het gesprek tot intiemere onderwerpen, waarbij Jenny Benny probeert mee uit te vragen naar onder andere een sauna in hun blootje. Benny weet niet wat hij hoort en lult zich eruit. Een teleurgestelde Jenny blijft alleen achter in de lift en bedenkt een andere manier om dicht bij Benny te komen. Ze biedt zichzelf ook aan als poetsvrouw, maar Benny kan er zich opnieuw uitpraten. Jenny zorgt ervoor dat naast Mariska en Deborah ook een zekere Jennifer langskomt voor de sollicitatie van poetsvrouw ten huize Patrick. Wanneer Jenny zelf opduikt, maakt ze duidelijk dat héél graag voor Benny wilt komen kuisen en zelfs haar job bij VDB hiervoor wilt opzeggen. Terwijl Patrick het voorval grappig vindt, probeert Benny haar af te schepen. Een dag later duikt plots Viv, een vriendin van Linda uit het zangkoor, op die op zoek is naar een job. Linda kan Benny overtuigen om Viv aan te nemen als poetsvrouw, tot grote ergernis van een dolverliefde Jenny. Jenny had gehoopt op de job om meer tijd te kunnen spenderen met 'hare' Benny. Trudy, Jelle en Louise worden ontvoerd door de maffia, een bende die nog wraak wil nemen op Bart Van den Bossche, die plots is opgestaan uit de dood. Deze maffia eist 5 miljoen euro losgeld om hun vrij te krijgen. De hele familie Van den Bossche probeert zoveel geld bij elkaar te krijgen. Maar uiteindelijk komt de familie nog 400 000 euro te kort en ze weten niet waar ze het nog moeten halen. Jenny vindt dit vreselijk en probeert haar steentje bij te dragen door een inzamelactie te doen bij Fashion. Jenny en Evy ondervinden dat de server plat ligt bij VDB Fashion. Jenny wilt Stan, die een dagje vrij genomen heeft, niet storen. Stan heeft namelijk zijn overuren ingezet om op Mila te passen. Evy belt hem alsnog op voor hulp. Stan beslist Mila mee te nemen naar Fashion om de server te herstellen. Mila maakt er kennis met 'tante Jenny'. De volgende dag is Jenny zeer verrast wanneer ze achter het onthaal staat en Simon uit de lift ziet stappen. Simon groet haar en hij wandelt zelfstandig naar het bureau van Lars. Jenny loopt hem nog achterna maar ze is n iet snel genoeg om hem nog tegen te houden. Simon wandelt zomaar het kantoor van Lars binnen waar deze aan het overleggen is met Veronique. Jenny komt nog binnen om zich te excuseren dat ze Simon niet kon stoppen. Niet veel later wordt duidelijk dat Simon de nieuwe rechterhand van 9house is. Na zijn karakteranalyse maakt Benny aan Lars duidelijk dat hij andere jobs binnen VDB wilt uitproberen. Lars denkt hier echter anders over, maar toch gaat Benny experimenteren. Als hij merkt dat Jenny met vakantie is, waagt hij zijn kans aan de onthaalbalie. Maar daar wordt hij al snel terug weggejaagd door Lars. Benny blijft uitproberen. Hij doet ook met opzet zijn job als klusjesman slecht, tot grote ergernis van Jenny, die terug is van vakantie. Op een dag beslist Benny om gewoon te vertrekken bij VDB om op café te gaan. Hij wordt tegengehouden door Jenny en Rudi. Jenny maakt hem duidelijk dat hij aan werkweigering doet, aangezien Rudi hem vroeg het koffieapparaat te herstellen. Maar Benny negeert haar en hij vertrekt op weg naar de Jan & Alleman. De volgende dag valt op VDB de airco stil en moet het hele bedrijf in hitte werken. Jenny kan Benny maar niet bereiken om het te repareren. Uiteindelijk beslissen ze op VDB om iemand anders te contacteren, maar wanneer deze is aangekomen en Jenny hem de weg wil wijzen naar de warmtepomp komt Benny opdagen. Hij zegt dat Jenny de reparateur terug naar huis moet sturen en dat hij het wel zelf oplost. Benny doet zijn best om de airco te repareren. Jenny wil hem helpen en geeft Benny de handleiding voor de airco. Met deze hulp slaagt hij erin het te repareren. Toch vragen Peter en Lars zich af waar Benny de hele dag zat en waarom Jenny hem eerst niet kon bereiken. Zoals gewoonlijk komt hij af met een goedkoop smoesje. Jenny is trots op Benny en zegt hem dat hij niet zo negatief moet neerkijken op zijn job als klusjesman. Dankzij deze speech van Jenny krijgt hij toch weer voldoening in zijn werk. Omdat Simon het bedrijf heeft gered organiseert iedereen een verrassingsfeest voor hem. Jenny moet daarom ervoor zorgen dat Simon het gevoel krijgt dat niemand hem wilt bedanken. Uiteindelijk wordt hij naar het huis van de Friends gelokt waar iedereen hem opwacht. Jenny is ook aanwezig. Jenny duikt extreem goedgezind op bij VDB, na haar weekje vakantie in Tenerife. Ze vertelt zelfs aan Simon dat ze verliefd is. De volgende dag ontdekt Benny dat Jenny verliefd geworden is op een jonge, grote, zwarte man met de naam Dieter. Jenny is helemaal in de wolken van haar minnaar dat ze zelfs niet eens hoort dat Benny haar een cougar noemt. Wanneer Benny verneemt dat ze Dieter heeft ontmoet in het hotel waar hij werkt als animator waarschuwt Benny haar omdat hij waarschijnlijk oudere vrouwen moet animeren. Jenny begint hierdoor te twijfelen aan Dieter. |-|27= Wanneer Peter aan Jenny vraagt om een afspraak te plannen met Stefanie om haar een job aan te bieden, probeert Jenny uit te horen hoe het gaat tussen Veronique en Simon na hun vele aanvaringen. Peter maakt haar echter duidelijk dat dat familie zaken zijn. Niet veel later stelt Jenny de nieuwe account manager van Ninehouse voor aan Lars, Peter en Veronique. Dit is niemand minder dan Marie Devlieger, de ex van Lars. Benny ontpopt zich tot model nadat mannelijk model Otto laat weten dat hij te laat gaat zijn voor de fotoshoot. Hierdoor komt Rudi op het idee om een social media campagne te starten waarin normale mensen poseren als model. Lars is enthousiast over deze campagne, maar Benny zorgt voor een kink in de kabel omdat hij zich beledigt voelt. Rudi probeert Benny jaloers te maken door Jenny in te schakelen als model, maar door deze actie wil Lars dat Benny en Jenny beiden te zien zijn op de campagne. Jenny haar grote droom komt uit om als model te poseren, in tegenstelling tot Benny. Uiteindelijk kan Jenny hem toch overtuigen de campagne online te zetten. De volgende dagen genieten Benny en Jenny van het resultaat van de campagne. Jenny wil Benny bedanken om toch akkoord te gaan met de campagne, ze stelt voor om een heel deel films van haar neefje aan hem te geven. Op deze manier probeert ze Benny opnieuw te verleiden. Jenny vindt dat Benny wat meer plezier moet hebben en stelt voor om eens samen met haar op stap te gaan. Hij zegt haar echter dat hij thuis moet zijn voor Stefanie en gaat passen. Jenny beslist om toch te koken voor hem en maakt witloof in kaassaus. Ze gaat langs ten huize Coppens, maar enkel Patrick is thuis. De twee beslissen om de witloof dan maar samen op te eten. Verrassend genoeg hebben Jenny en Patrick veel plezier en spreken ze af om het de volgende dag nog eens over te doen. Benny is het beu dat Jenny steeds achter hem aanzit en hij probeert haar aan Patrick te koppelen, zeker nu die twee zich zo goed verstaan. Hij maakt dus beiden wijs dat ze gevoelens hebben voor de ander. Jenny noch Patrick voelen zich in werkelijkheid tot elkaar aangetrokken, dus uit schrik blazen ze hun volgende etentje af. Op de vijfde verdieping in hetzelfde gebouw als VDB zijn er verbouwingen aan de gang. Een nieuwsgierige Jenny kan het niet laten er een kijkje te gaan nemen. Wanneer Lars hierachter komt, geeft ze haar de geheime opdracht om af en toe koffie te brengen aan de werkmannen boven. Op VDB vermoedt men dat Jenny iets voor hen verbergt. Ze neemt de taak op zich om de verbouwingen te regelen en zet zich hier helemaal voor in. Niet veel later komt ook Mieke achter het geheim. Lars laat de vijfde verdieping verbouwen omdat hij deze gehuurd heeft en hier gaat wonen. Wanneer de werken tot een einde komen beslissen Mieke en Jenny een verrassingsfeestje voor Lars te houden in zijn gloednieuwe loft en Jenny regelt het zelfs dat Zjef voor hapjes zorgt. Ondertussen ontdekt Jenny dat Peter en Amelie een relatie hebben. Ze vertelt dit door aan alle personeelsleden, inclusief Benny. Peter kan hier echter niet mee lachen. Jenny is zeer blij omdat haar dochter, Robyn, pas begonnen is als securityagente op Fashion en ze haar nu elke dag kan zien. Benny maakt ook al snel kennis met Robyn. De twee lijken elkaar goed te verstaan. Benny vraagt Robyn zelfs mee uit om iets te gaan drinken en nodigt haar ook meteen uit voor het Kerstfeest. Wanneer Benny en Robyn op het feestje onder de maretak terechtkomen slaat de vonk over. De twee kussen elkaar. Wanneer Stefanie merkt dat haar vader steeds meer begint te voelen voor Robyn, grijpt ze in. Ze spreekt af met haar en ze vertelt haar dat Benny zijn vorige vrouw maar moeilijk kan vergeten en dat hij nog niet klaar is voor een nieuwe serieuze relatie. Dit is gelogen, maar Stefanie wilt gewoon dat Benny en Viv Neyskens een koppel worden. Robyn besluit om afstand te nemen van Benny, die ondertussen tot over zijn oren verliefd is op haar en dat zelfs al aan Jenny vertelt. Robyn komt erachter dat Stefanie gelogen heeft en beslist om toch een relatie te starten met Benny. Ze vieren zelfs samen nieuwjaar en Jenny is ook uitgenodigd. De volgende dag maakt Jenny zijn nieuwe schoonzoon duidelijk dat als hij het hart van haar dochter breekt, dat hij er niet goedkoop vanaf zal komen. Benny belooft haar goed te zorgen voor Robyn. 'Trivia' *Aanvankelijk dook Jenny slechts sporadisch op in de reeks als secretaresse van BioPro-Made en wat later van het repairatelier van Patrick en Mathias. Gedurende het najaar van 2015 wordt haar rol vergroot: Jenny krijgt een job bij VDB en wordt hierdoor deel van de vaste cast. *Een jaar later lijkt haar aandeel in de soap alweer fors verminderd te zijn. Zo komt ze slechts nog enkele afleveringen per maand in beeld. Van 7 februari 2017 tot en met 23 april 2017 was het personage tijdelijk niet te zien in de reeks. *In november 2017 wordt Jenny vernoemd in de nieuwe generiek, waardoor ze behoort tot de hoofdcast. Haar aandeel in de soap wordt ook terug veel groter. *Anno 2017 is Jenny één van de weinige hoofdpersonages die nooit fysiek in de generiek te zien is. Alleen de naam van haar vertolkster (Hilde Van Haesendonck) wordt vernoemd. Dit is ook zo bij de personages Agnes, Arno, Faroud, Viv en Wout. *Pas 3 jaar na haar intrede komen we te weten dat Jenny een dochter heeft en dus niet kinderloos is. In december 2017 maakte Robyn Versteven dan ook haar opwachting in de soap. In januari 2018 komen we pas te weten dat Jenny ook nog een zoon heeft. *Omdat Hilde Van Haesendonck niet fulltime werkt bij Familie, mogen de makers haar slechts 7 scenes per week schrijven. 'Quotes' 'Galerij' Familie Jenny.png 18738773_218343775343659_4199416605389025501_o.jpg Familie_portret2018_jenny_001.jpg Familie_portret2018_jenny_002.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 24= 640px-Familie_5369_004.jpg Familie_5369_003.jpg Familie_5369_002.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-04-30 12.45.55.png 1184b76e2ddf874e6ba3c024453167f6.jpg |-|25= S26_Stefanie-Jenny_ruzie.jpg Familie 5622 004-30ehzth3c9pqpg2htpst8q.jpg Aflevering_5688-1-.png Aflevering_5718-1.png Familie 5723 001.jpg 932d7b9db3a98b8150920f68d75c0efa.jpg Aflevering 5743-3.png 930fb4ab9cef75f4a8c187acfdc837f0.jpg Aflevering 5745-3.png Aflevering 5756-4.png BBtTkqT.jpg AAgSh17.jpg Aflevering 5763-2.png Familie afl5766 43.png Familie afl5767 16.png Familie afl5768 06.png Familie afl5768 24.png Familie afl5768 42.png |-|26= Familie 5770 001.jpg S26_afl5770_005.png S26_afl5770_010.png Screenshot 2016-09-03-00-50-29.png S26 afl5773 014.png S26 afl5773 013.png Screenshot 2016-09-03-00-26-27.png 14188301 10154556225512491 4722362506989893502 o.jpg Aflevering5773-2.png S26 afl5773 031.png Screenshot 2016-09-03-00-27-15.png S26 afl5774 009.png S26 afl5774 011.png S26 afl5774 012.png S26 afl5774 020.png S26 afl5774 021.png S26 afl5774 029.png S26 afl5774 031.png S26 afl5774 032.png S26 afl5774 056.png S26 afl5775 016.png S26 afl5775 017.png S26 afl5775 018.png S26 afl5775 027.png S26 afl5775 023.png S26 afl5776 007.png S26 afl5784 018.png S26 afl5784 020.png S26 afl5785 030.png S26 afl5785 031.png S26 afl5785 032.png S26 afl5785 034.png S26 afl5785 037.png S26 afl5785 038.png S26 afl5785 042.png S26 afl5786 021.png S26 afl5786 022.png S26_afl5800_016.png S26_afl5800_023.png S26_afl5801_001.png S26_afl5801_003.png S26_afl5801_004.png S26_afl5801_005.png 14589780_10154674010322491_3447989535258506055_o.png S26_afl5801_008.png S26_afl5801_009.png S26_afl5801_015.png S26 afl5811 033.png S26 afl5810 033.png S26 afl5810 010.png S26 afl5810 009.png S26 afl5811 032.png S26 afl5811 031.png S26 afl5811 024.png S26 afl5812 018.png S26 afl5812 017.png S26 afl5812 016.png S26 afl5812 015.png S26 afl5812 014.png S26 afl5816 019.png S26 afl5817 018.png S26 afl5817 022.png S26 afl5817 042.png S26 afl5817 043.png Familie 5819 003.jpg S26_afl5870_008.png S26_afl5870_009.png S26_afl5870_010.png Familie 5872 004.jpg S26 afl5872 045.png S26 afl5872 048.png S26 afl5872 049.png Schermafdruk 2017-01-31 18.37.55.png Schermafdruk 2017-01-31 18.38.02.png Schermafdruk 2017-01-31 18.38.33.png Schermafdruk 2017-02-10 18.40.37.png Schermafdruk 2017-02-10 18.41.00.png Schermafdruk 2017-02-10 18.54.54.png Schermafdruk 2017-02-10 18.55.00.png Peter-en-Veronique.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-04-26 13.03.40.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-26 13.03.57.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-28 16.53.38.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-30 10.46.26.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-30 10.46.45.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-30 10.55.10.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-30 10.56.18.png Schermafdruk 2017-04-30 10.58.14.png 8a0da06888ac3c5f59ee5cc51e66702c.jpg Aflevering 5949-1.png Familie 5949 003.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-05-10 12.55.41.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-10 12.56.17.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-10 20.53.52.png Schermafdruk 2017-05-10 20.56.34.png |-|27= Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 23.11.18.png Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 23.11.25.png Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 23.09.32.png Schermafdruk 2017-08-29 23.09.56.png 2017-09-19 (6).png 2017-09-19 (9).png 2017-09-19 (12).png 2017-09-19 (13).png 2017-09-19 (17).png 2017-09-23 (7).png 2017-09-23 (22).png 2017-09-23 (9).png Familie 6022.png 2017-10-11 (10).png 2017-10-11 (12).png 2017-10-11 (18).png 2017-10-11 (19).png 2017-10-13 (10).png 2017-10-13.png Familie_6029_extra_009.png 2017-10-23 (9).png 2017-10-23 (10).png 2017-10-23 (11).png 2017-10-23 (13).png 2017-10-25 (4).png 2017-10-25 (7).png 2017-10-25 (9).png 2017-10-31 (36).png 2017-11-01 (19).png 2017-11-01 (61).png Familie 6037 extra 005.png 2017-11-07 (4).png 2017-11-07 (6).png Familie_6040_002.jpg 2017-11-07 (24).png 2017-11-07 (25).png 2017-11-07 (29).png Familie_6041_003.jpg 2017-11-09 (6).png 2017-11-09 (20).png 2017-11-09 (21).png 2017-12-18 (10).png 2017-12-18 (11).png 2017-12-19 (6).png 2017-12-22 (9).png 2017-12-26 (43).png 2017-12-26 (44).png Familie_6080_004.jpg 2018-01-04 (13).png S27 afl6083 093.png 2018-01-17 (69).png 2018-01-17 (49).png Familie_6096_001.jpg Familie_6102_003.jpg Familie_6103_001.jpg Category:Personages Category:Jenny Versteven Category:Familie Versteven Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages